


Snow Angels

by Moonlampje



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlampje/pseuds/Moonlampje
Summary: Abby is not having one of her best days when Gibbs calls her. And on top of that Gibbs reaction to her is very weird.





	Snow Angels

Abby Sciuto woke up to the gentle falling of snow outside her window. She sat up, stretched herself and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had been sleeping in late, because they all had the weekend off for a change.  
“oooh!” was all she could manage to say when she saw the magical white and silent world in front of her, tantalizing every fiber of her being. Winter had always been her favorite season of the year, especially with the holidays and the snow that seemed to make the world all shiny and glittery. But, to her, the most important part were the snow angels.

She jumped out of bed, shivering because the floor felt so cold underneath her feet, and she headed for the shower. Carrying on her train of thought under the warm water that slowly trickled down her spine, she remembered her days as a little girl when her dad would make snow angels with her. He would wake her up at the crack of dawn to go for long walks, teach her what he knew about nature and before they went home they would make snow angels together.  
A suddenly overwhelming feeling of sadness came over her as she got out of the shower and dried herself off.

Her phone started ringing just as she was about to slide back into her pajamas, and the ringtone was all too familiar to her.  
“Gibbs” She softly mumbled into the phone. She was hoping he wasn't calling for a new case that had been thrown in their laps. Not today, when all she wanted to do was wallowing in self pity and just be completely sad.  
“Hey, Abs...” His voice trailed off as he was not sure what to say to her or why he even called her in the first place.  
“Are you okay, Gibbs?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine Abby. Are you?”

No, she wasn't. As if feeling sad wasn't bad enough in itself already, Gibbs was acting all weird as well and she didn't know what to say or do, so she said or did nothing. And he said nothing. And he did nothing. And then there was an awkward silence. Abby was the first to get her voice back.  
“Did we catch a case?” She asked, crossing her fingers that they didn't.  
“No, we didn't catch a case, Abs.” Abby let out a sigh of relief and Gibbs wondered why his vocal chords seemed to have stopped functioning now that he was talking to Abby.  
Another awkward silence fell between them.

“Anything else you wanted to tell me, Gibbs?” Abby couldn't help it, but his voice made her all tingly inside, a feeling she'd had for as long as she could remember but she'd always pushed those feelings away. She was convinced that he would never be interested in her.  
Gibbs cleared his throat before he started speaking.  
“Yeah, uhm. Would you like to come over and spend the day at my place? You know, I still have to chop down a christmas tree and was hoping that you could help me decorate it. Maybe have some dinner afterwards?” “And cuddle up in bed at night” was another one of his ideas, but he was clever enough to temporarily shut down his vocal chords again. He was holding his breath in anticipation of her answer, his hands got sweaty and he hoped to God that she would say yes.

“On one condition.” She bargained.  
“And that would be?” He prepared for the worst.  
“You have to make at least two snow angels with me, do you think you can do that for your favorite lab rat?” Another charged moment while Abby tried to gauge Gibbs' reaction through the phone. Her tensed muscles relaxed when she heard a soft rumble coming from the back of his throat.  
“So you want me to make not only one, but even TWO snow angels, huh?” His voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper. Abby felt a sparkling sensation rising from the pit of her stomach and her knees went weak.  
“At least.” She tried to contain herself, but couldn't stop herself from slightly panting. If Gibbs heard that, he didn't show it.  
“Pick you up in 30?”  
“Okay.”

Gibbs was happy that Abby wanted to spend the day with him. He didn't know what exactly was going on with his brains and body, and how they would stop working together whenever he laid eyes on Abby lately, but he was sure something was wrong or defective. Maybe he should have a sign tattooed on his forehead that said “out of order”. Taking a short shower, he came to the conclusion that he should just let everything wash over him. He would worry about the consequences later.

Abby stood in front of the mirror, trying on different outfits, but of course none of them was good enough. “Crap!” she cursed under her breath, while she threw the umpteenth outfit on the floor.  
She was buried so deeply in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear her front door unlock. Gibbs had a key so he could always come in, as had proven to come in very handy in the past because Abby had been in danger on multiple occasions. And Gibbs had always been there to save her.

Leaning against the post with his arms crossed, Gibbs gazed at Abby as she was standing there with her back turned towards him wearing only briefs, and swearing under her breath about how she needed new clothes. He felt his body disconnecting from his brains again and his breath hitched at the sight of how perfectly tight the briefs fitted her gorgeous butt, and he had to take a deep breath. He softly turned around and went back to the living room to sit on the couch and prevent himself from touching her then and there. Hopefully she would take enough time for his arousal to fade away, because if he had to get up right now? Boy, would he be in trouble...

She was finally able to make a choice. She opted for black jeans, a black t shirt with a white skull on the front, a red sweater with rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on it and comfortable sneakers. If they were going to chop down a christmas tree, high heels and a dress probably weren't the most sensible options.  
She hadn't noticed that Gibbs was sitting on her couch when she went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She thought she had some time left and hadn't anticipated on him being there so soon. But, she wasn't surprised when she turned around and saw that familiar face.  
“Hey.” She suddenly didn't know what to do or say anymore so she just stood there.  
“Hey.” His voice was husky and trembling.  
“Um, I'm gonna make some tea, do you want coffee or anything else?” She asked while nervously walking up and down her kitchen, trying to assemble a cup of tea.  
“No thanks, I'm fine.” No he was not. Goddammit! He was so close to tearing her clothes off her gorgeous, tiny body and he let out an audible gasp of frustration. He suddenly wasn't so sure anymore that this whole “spend the day at my house” was such a wonderful idea to begin with.

Abby came back with her tea and sat herself down on the other side of the couch, there sure was a way to get back to how they used to be, wasn't there? This whole thing being so awkward grated on her nerves and she didn't like it.  
“So, what are the plans for today?” She inquired while pulling her feet underneath her.  
Gibbs had to take a deep breath before he was able to speak and hoped that his voice wouldn't sound too wobbly.  
“We'll have to go for groceries first, unless you want to order take-out food?”  
“Take-out food would be wiser I guess, if you want to chop down a tree AND decorate it. We might be too tired to cook an entire meal when we're done.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“And then what?” Apparently, he wasn't going to make it any easier on her.  
“We'll go to my place and into the woods behind my house to get a christmas tree.”  
“Do you have enough decorations?”  
“Yeah, they're in the basement, I can get them out pretty easily.”  
“Good, then let's go, shall we?” and she reached out her hand to him, to get him off the couch.  
It was a gesture she had made SO many times without any problems. But not today. Today she felt an electric shock flashing through her body as he held her hand and jumped up, and her face flushed 50 shades of bright red. She turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice.

Gibbs, unable to contain himself anymore, softly tugged her hand so she would have to stop and turn back to face him.  
“Abs...” He whispered.  
She looked at him, shock crossed her face and her mouth dropped open slightly.  
He pulled her into his arms, finally feeling her warm body against his he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent.  
“Gibbs! What are you doing?” She wriggled herself out of his embrace only to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

This could not be happening. This isn't happening.

“I don't know.” He answered, shrugging his shoulders. And there it was again, that awkward silence. That seemed to be the only thing that was functioning properly today. Gibbs could slap himself silly for acting up like this. If he was going to sweep Abby off her feet, he kind of missed the memo about not letting gawky silences fall between them. He didn't understand it. He had never been this weird around her. But then again, it also wasn't an everyday occurrence that he would walk into her wearing only briefs. God! She looked so hot in half of her underwear and if he wasn't careful, something somewhere halfway between his belly button and his knees would start expanding again.  
So...  
There was that.

Finally he managed to clear his throat and move quickly away from her.  
“Come on, let's go. We have a Christmas tree waiting to be chopped down.” He said as he hurried out the front door.  
Abby shrugged her shoulders. If this was going to be one of those days, well so be it. She could keep second guessing herself and Gibbs for that matter, but obviously it wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she just decided to stick with it, and she locked the door to her appartment behind her.

While crossing the sidewalk, that was being cleared of snow by an overactive early bird, to the car Gibbs heard a soft rumble coming from Abby's stomach. He opened the car door for her so she could get in, because that's the kind of gentleman he was, before walking around the car and taking the drivers seat.  
“You have a rumble in your tummy.” He stated matter of factly without even looking at her.  
“It's almost noon, Gibbs, and I haven't eaten yet. What else did you expect?” She grumbled as she settled herself in the passengers seat.

“You gonna be grumpy with me all day?” He asked finally looking her in the eyes and feeling his breath hitching at the sight of her lovely emerald greens. See? this was why he couldn't have nice things. Because he felt like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time all over again and it made him feel uncomfortable. In fact, even his uncomfortable was feeling uncomfortable because he'd never been like that around Abby. His thoughts drifted away for a moment, while he fumbled to get the car key in the ignition and Abby answered him.  
“You gonna be weird with me all day?” She retorted.  
The worried “UH-OH! CRAP!” that followed her question wasn't what she expected.  
“What?!” she demanded, her eyes widening at his panic.  
He pointed at the window and as she turned her head she saw that they were covered inches deep in snow and unable to get the car out of it.  
They had been too busy with each other and the weird situation they found themselves in to notice that the snow kept falling and kept falling. And now they were stuck. Great.

Abby couldn't help it, but the look on Gibbs' face was so priceless that she couldn't suppress a giggle, no matter how hard she tried. And then she burst into laughter.  
“You think this is funny?” He tried to be as grumpy as he could, but failed miserably and before he knew it they both were laughing until tears were rolling down their cheeks. They felt the tension, that had been there since he called her that morning, fade away.  
“How did we end up in this mess?” She managed to ask him in between giggles and laughs.  
“I don't know. Maybe because our minds were otherwise occupied and because of some nutcase that is cleaning the sidewalks and parking spaces?” He was the first one to return to somewhat normal again.  
“I guess a change of plans is in order.” He mumbled, not sure of what he should do or say now.  
“Well, I make a killer tomato soup and I also have everything to make a killer lasagna too. So maybe you would like to spend the day here?” She hesitated for a bit, unsure of what his reaction would be.  
“I'd like that, Abs.”  
“Good. You're not getting out of making the snow angels, though.” She teased him.  
“I'm not trying to, Abs.” He softly stated and she started blushing when he looked at her.  
“In fact, I know just the place where we can do that if you think you can survive another couple of minutes without food.” He got out of the car, walked back around it and opened the door so Abby could get out.  
“Yeah? Where?”  
He took her by her hand and led the way. They plowed through the snow until they reached the town square with a little gazebo. It was decorated for Christmas and all the christmas lights were on, making sure the gazebo was filled with soft shimmering Christmas colors.  
“Gibbs! It's beautiful...” She stuttered.  
“You want to help me make the snow angels?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he noticed that she was shivering. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I would love to do that...” Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head to look him in his eyes. His eyes locked with hers and they just stood there looking at each other.  
He grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist, his gaze never lost hers as he wrapped his own arms around her.  
“Abby.” He softly whispered, lowering his head so his forehead rested against hers and he closed his eyes.  
He felt her grip tighten and he buried his face in her neck again. But this time she didn't pull away.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, but only a couple of minutes must have passed by when Abby loosened her grip. She didn't know what to say and if she did, she didn't want to ruin the moment. She was puzzled by the way Gibbs reacted to her, but honestly? At this point she'd take anything she could get. She'd had a crush on him for what felt like forever and she wasn't going to spoil anything about it.  
Gibbs exhaled deeply. God! How did he get himself into this mess? Or better yet: How would he get himself and Abby out of it? Talking things through wasn't his strong suit. In fact, it should say enough that DiNozzo labeled him a functional mute and hell! Even a cyber terrorist asked him if he was on Twitter because his natural speech pattern was already less than 140 characters.

But Abby... She did something to him. Something he hadn't felt in ages and it terrified him. It terrified him to his core. His memory started drifting down memory lane, to all those little moments they had shared together. All the Caf-Pows he brought her, all the times he had been watching her from a distance when she was bouncing around her lab doing her work, all the times she had been in danger, all the times she stayed over and fell asleep on his couch and even after wrecking a boat he had spent hours working on to make it perfect...  
And every time he saw her, a piece of the wall he had built around himself after Shannon and Kelly were murdered started crumbling down.

A soft tug at his hand woke him up from his thoughts and he smiled faintly at her.  
“You okay, Gibbs?” She asked him softly  
“Yeah, I'm fine, Abs. Come on, let's go make a snow angel.”

They found the perfect spot on the town square and sat down in the snow together.  
“You know, as a forensic scientist I should know that snow is cold and wet, shouldn't I?” Abby muttered to no one in particular as she shivered from the obviously cold and wet snow.  
“You mean they didn't tell you in kindergarten? Shame on them!” Gibbs joked as they laid down side by side, holding hands and making a snow angel.  
“That is not nice, mister!” Abby growled semi offended as they got up after they finished the snow angels.  
Gibbs, with all his investigative skills and sniper instinct, hadn't noticed that she scooped up a handful of snow, and was totally surprised when she stuffed it down the collar of his jacket. In the time it took for him to realize what she had done, he felt the cold and stinging sensation of snow in his neck and he could barely breathe for a moment.  
When he opened his mouth to speak to her, he saw that she ran across the town square in an attempt to get away from him. He started laughing because the sight was so funny.

“Don't make me come after you, you know I will win!” He yelled at her while removing the last of the snow from his collar.  
“Yeah? I don't see you trying yet. Besides, what's in it for the winner? You're an old man and I'm positive that I'm going to win this.” She was hopping from one feet onto the other, ready to start running again, should he make his move.  
“Oh, I don't know... How about...” He set himself in motion, slowly walking in Abby's direction, thinking long and hard about what he would want. He was sure he was the one going to win this anyway.  
“How about what, Gibbs?” Abby asked as she started to run again. The snow wasn't working in her favor and she wasn't about to let him get her,  
“How about I get back to you on that one?” And he started chasing her.

Abby screamed in amusement like a little girl when she saw Gibbs coming after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up on her and when he did, he pulled her in his arms and started tickling her.  
“What did you just say to me?”  
“Gibbs! Stop, I can't breathe...”Abby panted as she couldn't stop laughing. She sank into the snow in an attempt to get Gibbs to stop tickling her, but he wouldn't let go.  
“Did you just say I'm an old man?” His fingers had reached her bare skin under her jacket and he lowered himself down on top of her.  
“Hahahahahahahahaha, stop tickling me!”  
“Did you?” His fingers dug a little deeper in her sides  
“Gibbs, yes I did!” She tried to wrestle herself out from under him.  
“Do you yield?”  
Gasping for a deep breath of air her eyes met his and her breath hitched when she saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before.  
Suddenly she felt the sensation of his warm hands on her bare skin, his face only inches away from hers and she tensed.  
“Yes I yield.” She whispered.

His eyes flickered from her eyes, down to her lips and then back up again, his breathing became irregular.  
She cupped his face with her hands, pulling him even closer until his nose touched hers. Her heart was racing.  
“Gibbs...” She panted.  
He slowly tilted his head and softly pressed his mouth against hers.  
“Hmm...” she moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around him, not wanting the moment to end.  
“Abs...” He murmered with his eyes still closed, savoring every second of what was happening. “We need to get home...” This few seconds with their lips connected together sent a warm glow through his entire being, making him realize that they couldn't stay there forever.  
“You still owe me a snow angel, Gibbs.” She whispered.  
“We can do that tomorrow, you'll have something to look forward to. Besides, I don't want you to get sick.” He lifted himself up from her and got on his feet, while stretching his hand out to Abby so he could help her get up too.

She put her hands in her pocket, not sure of what she should say or do now. It was one thing that Gibbs kissed her, but what if it had been a mistake? What if he came to his senses and decided that he'd never wanted this to happen?  
Sensing her insecurities, Gibbs took her hand and pulled her arm around his waist, so she could put her hand in his back pocket, while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
“Come on, let's go home and get you out of those wet clothes.” They lazily started walking back to her appartment.

The walk back was quite uneventful and they were both wrapped up in their own thoughts. It wasn't an awkward silence that lingered between them though, as they both recognized the shift in their relationship.  
Abby, who normally had a flow of words falling from her mouth, realized that she would get her answers later. She just wondered if that was a one time kiss, or if they'd make a habit out of that. But, rather not in the cold and wet snow, though. She shivered as she felt her wet clothes sticking to her body, like superglue and snuggled up a bit closer to Gibbs.  
She couldn't help herself, still.  
“Thought a sniper like you would never miss his target, Gibbs?”  
“What target, Abs?”  
“You usually aim for my cheek when you kiss me.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah you do.”  
“Hm. I guess my navigation needs some updating then.” He simply stated, a boyish grin spreading across his handsome features. Abby felt the butterflies change into elephants in her tummy at his 100000 watt smile that lit up his entire face, and she let out a deep sigh.  
“You okay?” He asked, tugging softly at one of her pigtails.  
“I think so...” She hesitated for a moment and then decided to venture into the lion's den.  
“Do you think this is weird?”  
“What is weird?”  
“You know what I'm talking about. The whole day has been nothing but awkward, and now all of a sudden your navigation decides to start acting up? I don't think it is the map that needs the update, I think it's you.” Abby looked at him, afraid that he'd be angry with her for jumping the gun like that.  
“Abby, it's not that simple.” He looked at her stopping in his tracks and releasing himself from her grip.  
She flinched at the loss of contact.  
“What isn't, Gibbs?” Yet again afraid of what he was going to say.  
“Home.” He pointed at her appartment building. “Shower, dry clothes, food and then we'll talk.”  
Abby caved, knowing that when Gibbs did decide to talk, she'd at least get answers. Maybe not the ones she'd be hoping for, but at least she'd be able to grieve and move on.

Entering her house, she immediately went for the shower as he whipped up 2 sandwiches for them to eat. He was getting hungry too, and not only for the sandwich. Much like Abby, he was trying to process what had happened just mere moments ago. The sensation of her lips still lingered on his and if anything should make him sure of his feelings for her, it was that. The short but electrifying kiss made his doubts disappear like smoke in the wind. He knew she just made a joke about him being an old man, but he realized that she'd been right. And any second that he didn't tell her how he felt about her would be wasted. And he was not going to waste another second. He realized there and then that he was head over heels in love with her. Of course there had been the obvious signs, but he had just ignored them. He didn't want to drag her into his history, afraid that it would be more than she could handle. Or that he wouldn't be able to give her what she so deserved.  
But, to hell with all that crap. He loved her. He loved her so much.

“Gibbs?”  
He hadn't noticed her presence behind him and her soft voice scared the bejesus out of him.  
“Abs! You always sneak up on people like that?” His gaze went very slowly from the top of her head, down her body that was wrapped in red button up pajamas with little christmas ornaments, to her toes, before it went back up again.  
“Only on you.”  
“Now I'm flattered. I made us a sandwich, thought we might cook dinner together later today?” He offered her a plate with a sandwich and started digging into his own sandwich.  
“Yeah, sure. You're staying over?”  
“I guess so. I heard somebody say that my navigation needs some updating, so I'm not sure if I could find my way home.” His mouth twitching into a mischievous grin.  
“The big bed is all yours, I scared you enough already today. No need for you to go in the coffin.” She was loving this innocent banter and the fact that he would sleep in her house was the cherry on top of the cake. Of course, she slept at his house on multiple occasions, but it was usually because she'd been in danger and he was adamant about following his rule #1: keep Abby safe.  
“Okay.”  
She looked up at him in surprise. She thought it was a little weird that he would agree so easily and not argue that she could have the big bed and he'd take the couch. Or coffin. It was what he always did back at his place, when she would install herself for the night on the couch.  
“What, Gibbs? You're not going to argue with me about who gets to sleep in the big bed?”  
As he sat his empty plate down in the sink, he pulled her in for a hug.  
“Who said I was sleeping alone in the big bed?” He softly whispered in her ear, gently tracing her earlobe with his tongue.

Her breath hitched and she slid her hands under his hoodie, craving the warmth of his naked skin.  
“Abs, wait...” He mumbled, regret spreading across his face.  
“What?” She retorted, he saw a flash of hurt reflected in her eyes and he started laughing.  
“I'm sorry, but I'm still wearing my wet clothes and as much as I don't want you to get sick, I don't want to get myself sick either. Just give me some time to grab my overnight bag and take a shower, then I'll be all yours.”

She let out a sigh of relief. Wait, what? All yours? Did he just say what she thought she heard? But when it finally dawned on her, he was already on his way downstairs to the car.  
She sank down on the couch, totally flabbergasted. Did he really say he would be all hers? Was that why he acted so weird today? All day? Or was it just a figure of speech? Oh well, she'd find out soon enough as she already heard him coming back up the stairs.

“Hey, you're back already?” She asked while kneeling down in front of her dvd collection. “You want to watch a movie before we start making dinner?” She couldn't help but being a bit on edge, and she jumped when he squeezed both her shoulders.  
“Yeah, I'd love that. You have towels in the shower?”  
“There's a fresh one in the sink, shampoo and soap are in the cupboard.”  
“Be back soon.” He tugged her pigtails and quickly kissed her forehead before jumping in the shower.

He couldn't have been longer in the shower than about 10 to 15 minutes, but when he came back Abby had fallen asleep with Bert the Farting Hippo in her arms. Her stomach slightly uncovered and he had to swallow hard a few times at the sight of her silky smooth skin, before he could wake her up.  
He lowered himself down next to the couch so he could gaze at her perfection, her beauty and her innocence. His finger traced a path from her cheek to her collarbone and she shifted lightly at the gentle touch of his hand.  
“Time to wake up, Abs...”  
Not exactly open to his charm yet, she growled to leave her alone and swung out her arm, causing Bert to hit Gibbs in the face.  
And, of course, Bert farted, because that's what Bert does, causing Abby to jump up and collide foreheads with Gibbs.  
“OUCH!” They both yelled before bursting into laughter.

“Gibbs! I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep. For how long were you in the shower? Wait, I still have to pick a movie! What movie do you want to see? You want action? Horror? Rom-”  
“Abs, slow down, we got time.” He said as he pulled her off the couch onto his lap.  
“Now, take a deep breath,” he inhaled and exhaled deeply to get her breath aligned with his as he wrapped her snugly in his arms, “and relax.”  
Once he felt the tension fade from her body, he started to speak.  
“Abby...” Unsure of where to start he took another deep breath and said, without any further ado “I love you.” It wasn't easy for him, even though he never hid his adoration for her. But saying those three little words made it all the more real and terrifying.  
“I know you do, Gibbs. After all, I'm your favorite lab rat, aren't I?” Not the answer he wanted, no needed, to hear.  
“Abs, please don't make this more difficult than it already is...” he begged as he motioned for her to stand up and go sit on the couch.  
He remained seated on the floor, crossing his arms over her knees and looking her in the eyes.  
“Baby, I am in love with you and I need you to be more than just my favorite lab rat. It is not an overnight decision, I have been struggling with my feelings for you for as long as I can remember, not wanting to drag you into who I am as a person because I am so scarred. But you have shown me time and time again that you're one of the few people that can handle me not only at my best, but also at my worst. You won't hold anything against me and that means the world to me, Abs. You have no idea how you make me want to strive to be a better man, how you make me want to get up and go to work each day and how you turn each crappy day into one where I realize more and more that I can not live without you.”

Shocked, because she'd never heard him speak so many words in such a short amount of time, she stared in his eyes.  
“I need to process this information.” Was all she could manage to say. Also not the answer he wanted to hear, but he understood that this was quite the scare for her. What if she wasn't into him at all? He had bared his entire soul to her, but it was a risk he was willing to take. If he hadn't done that, he would have to live the rest of his life with what if's and regrets.  
“Okay. I get that.” He reluctantly moved away from her as she stood up to choose a movie.  
“Wanna watch Home Alone? It's my favorite Christmas movie...”  
“Yeah, fine by me.” He answered, totally clueless of what to make of her behavior.  
She put the dvd in the player and pressed the play button, grabbing his hand when she went to sit on the couch again.  
“I said I needed to process the information. I didn't say that we wouldn't snuggle up.” She simply stated and so they curled up on the couch together.

His closeness made her feel safe, as it had always done, but now there was that little bit extra. Something she had wished for, for so long, but was sure she would never have. This couldn't last long, now could it? She wasn't his type, she had no red hair for starters and she was covered in tattoos. Not something he came home with every day. But then again... He hadn't taken home anyone in almost 5 years, and that couldn't be because he wasn't attractive. To her he was hot like hell and she knew that he got a fair amount of female attention wherever he went. Sometimes even the female suspects in interrogation would throw themselves at him, kinda pathetic, really. So, maybe there must be some truth to what he was saying. Maybe he did like her more than just as a co worker after all.

As the movie ended they were both caught up in their own thoughts. Gibbs needed to suppress the urge to let his fingers play with her pigtails. As long as he hadn't gotten any form of approval he would wait it out until she gave him the green light.  
“Why now, Gibbs?”  
“Why wait any longer? I'm not getting any younger as you yourself so politely helped me to remember today.”  
“But I'm not your type?”  
“I wasn't aware of the fact that I even had a type.”  
“Come on, Gibbs! Don't play the dummy here, you know damn well what I mean. You always go for the sexy, red haired barbie dolls, and not for the nerdy, black haired lab geek covered in tattoos.”  
“Hmm, maybe it's time for a change...” he whispered as he pressed his lips into the spiderweb tattoo in her neck.

The hot sensation of his lips in her neck sent a shock down her entire body and she gasped for air.  
“This isn't a fling, Abby. You rock my world upside down, I haven't felt like this for so long, and I want to enjoy every minute of it.”  
“Okay, on one condition.” she muttered as she picked up Bert from the floor.  
“What's that, Abs?” He eyed her curiously as she placed Bert on his lap.  
“Will you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Bert the Farting Hippo Sciuto to be your lawfully adopted son, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part?”  
He tried not to burst out in laughter, understanding that this was some sort of confirmation she needed.  
“Well, I've never fathered a 2 pound, stuffed, farting hippo before, but I think I'm up for the challenge.”  
“Good. One more question, though.” She stated.  
“And that is?”  
“All this time you have been professing your undying love for me. But what makes you so sure I love you back?”  
He sniggered.  
“Abs, have you ever taken a good look at this handsome face and gorgeous body? There's no way you wouldn't fall in love with me.”  
“OOOOHHH, someone's a little overconfident here. You're so cute, you know that?” She asked, standing up and starting to pull him off the couch into her arms.

“Is that a yes?” He mumbled into her hair.  
“Do sheep wear sweaters?”  
“Hmm, I know one sheep that isn't wearing one in, 5...” He slowly started to unbutton her pajama top. “4...” Taking his time to get to the bottom button. “3...” His gaze locked with hers. “2...” His hands pushed the fabric over her shoulders until it fell on the floor.  
“God, Abs... You're so beautiful...”  
“You forgot number one...” She whispered, letting her hands slide under his t-shirt to feel his naked skin.  
“1...” His lips captured hers and a soft moan escaped her when he let his tongue explore hers. An all consuming feeling of explosive emotions overwhelmed them when they finally kissed eachother.

“Wow!”  
“Yeah, that's what they all tell me.” He grinned, enjoying the sensation of her hands on his skin, feeling his dick getting harder by the second.  
“I sure hope that's not your badge I'm feeling there, Gibbs.”  
“Oh, believe me, my badge has nothing on what you're feeling right now.” She giggled and he slowly took the time to lift her up in his arms, his gaze locking with hers, and walking them to her bedroom.  
“What's your side of the bed?”  
“I don't care, as long as you'll be in there too.”  
“Don't worry, I will be.”

He laid her down as gently as he could and sat himself down right next to her on the edge of her bed.  
“Aren't yo-”  
“Shhh. I just want, no, need to look at you, Abs.” His voice was nothing but a whisper, his eyes taking the time to consume every single inch of her body. He let his fingers trace a path from her neck down to her breasts, his thumb delicately touching her nipple and he heard a soft moan coming from the back of her throat. Causing his dick to get even harder and he shifted slightly before he let his hand continue to slide down to her stomach. God! Her skin was so soft...  
His hand found hers and he tangled their fingers together.  
“You ready for this, Abby?”  
She moved herself to the other side of the bed to make room for him, touched by the idea of him asking if she was ready.  
“I thought you'd never ask.” She sighed contently as she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt to pull it over his head, tugging him in for a kiss.  
“hmmmmm, you taste so good...” he whispered, catching her lower lip between his teeth, positioning himself next to her and pulling her against him.

She took the opportunity to push him on his back and straddle him, her hands slowly caressing every inch of his chest down to his stomach.  
She was so caught up in the sensation of feeling his bare skin underneath her hands, that she didn't notice that he was looking at her.  
“Abs.”  
She didn't hear him.  
“Abby.” His hands slowly enclosed her waist. “Look at me.”  
Her eyes met his and he couldn't help but push a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I love you.” He simply stated, enjoying the feeling that it actually wasn't that hard to tell her those 3 words.  
“I love you more, gunny.” The soft smile she sent his way made him relax and surrender to her touches and the little kisses she placed all over his neck. She lazily kissed her way down from his neck to his chest and judging by the way his breath faltered, she knew he liked it.

His hands clasped the sheets as Abby's mouth kissed him lower and lower until she placed her last kiss just above his belly button.  
Looking up to see his face, she saw him lying there with his eyes closed. His chest moving up and down to catch his breath.  
“You okay, Gibbs?”  
“Never been better, don't stop...” He gasped.  
“You sure?” She teased him  
“Abby! Please!” He begged, not knowing how long he could hold up.  
An evil grin spread across her face as she dipped her tongue in his belly button before catching the edge of his navel between her teeth.  
The stinging sensation of his skin between her teeth sent a jolt down to his cock and his head slammed into her headbord as he arched his back. A moan escaped his throat as he laid his hand on her head and gently tried to push her to where he wanted her most.

Abby had other plans.  
She pushed herself up from him and he flinched at the loss of contact.  
“Wha-”  
“Shhh.” She shushed him. She motioned him to scoot down a bit lower as she worked off her pajama pants and briefs. She placed her knees on both sides of his head, giving him an all acces view of her wetness and she saw his cock twitching in his boxers.

He pulled her a bit closer and cupped her ass with his hands. Slowly he started massaging it, drawing a moan of pleasure from Abby's mouth.  
Feeling his hands on her ass made her even more wet than she already was and she yearned for his fingers to rub her clit.  
Instead, she felt his tongue delving in.  
“Oh, Jesus!” She exclaimed as he started playing with her juices. “Fuck yes, right there, just like that. Mmmmmmmm.”  
The sound of her moaning and groaning made Gibbs even harder than he already was and he started arching his back. Abby got the hint right away and lowered his boxers down to his knees so that he could work them off himself for the last part.  
She ran her fingers lightly over his cock before she took it in her mouth and started sucking all the way up and down.  
“Oooohhh God, Abby...” He panted heavily. Not able to contain himself any longer, he lifted her up and turned her around.  
“Straddle me.” He begged.  
She positioned herself over his dick, so he could guide it inside her before she lowered down on top of him.  
He pulled her in for a kiss as he calmly started thrusting into her.  
“Abby?” He asked as their bodies moved to a comfortable rhythm that they both enjoyed.  
“Gibbs?”  
“That thing you just did with your tongue...”  
“What about it?”  
“Shouldn't it be illegal?”  
“Oh, but it is.” She giggled and bent over. “In about 34 states.” She whispered in his ear as she lead his hand to her clit.  
“Make me come.” She pleaded and he didn't hesitate. His thumb flicked over her clit and he could feel she was getting close.  
“Faster, Gibbs, almost there. Please fuck me harder...”  
He quickened his pace, so they would come together. Once he felt her muscles tense and she moaned loudly he knew she was about to explode and he wasn't far behind.  
Abby threw her head back and let out a loud “GIBBS!” as her muscles tensed even more around his dick. That was all he needed. He felt his balls tighten and with one last thrust he felt his orgasm rip through him in waves, sweat dripping from his body.  
Abby collapsed into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, both feeling their orgasm fade away.  
“Wow!” He murmered into her hair, trying to catch his breath.  
“You don't know it yet, Gibbs, but that's what they all tell me too.”  
He burst out in laughter.  
“I don't care what anyone told you in the past. I'm the one that will be telling you that sort of stuff from now on.” His fingers were lazily drawing circles on her lower back  
“Getting a little possessive over me?”  
“Always been, Abs, always will be.”  
She buried her face in his neck en sighed contently

And they knew that everything would be just fine.


End file.
